


you are the sun and i am just the planets spinning around you

by itsafuckingdeathwish



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kinda, M/M, and also vaguely sucky, but fuck it were posting it, but its vaguely aesthetic, ig, regional gothic, tbh i really dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsafuckingdeathwish/pseuds/itsafuckingdeathwish
Summary: Outside the wind still raged and the darkness still crept but in his room with Pete, Patrick knew that everything was okay.





	you are the sun and i am just the planets spinning around you

Outside, the wind was howling like wolves but no breeze was moving the trees. Whispers filled the air, building and building until they all blended into one sound, like a white noise machine, but not. The air felt thin, like you should have just floated right up into the sky. Shadows with no master shifted along the ground. The stars were gone but the moon was big enough to swallow the entire sky, grinning like a mad man. 

But none of that mattered, because Patrick was inside his own little pocket of time inside his bedroom, where the sun never went down and the moon never came up and nothing existed outside of here. Just floating in a void.

Just him and his warm cup of tea and the warm glow of the lamp and Pete’s warm eyes. 

In his bedroom, all he could hear was Pete’s laugh. Everything was glowy sunshiney fairy lights happy, like he was swimming in starlight and drowning in happy, breathing in laughter and seeing in smiles. 

He didn’t quite know why; he should have been scared of the monsters just outside the door, creeping past his window but the door was locked and the curtains were drawn and Pete was here so everything was alright. 

Pete said something in that honey voice and Patrick felt himself just melt into a golden puddle just from being next to him.

Maybe Pete was why he felt so safe and soft and warm, why everything was tinted with buttery yellow. Maybe Pete was the sun shining brightly just for him and gravity was pulling Patrick in close, but he didn’t mind at all. 

Outside the wind still raged and the darkness still crept, but in his room with Pete, Patrick knew that everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> omg did i?? actually?? write smth?? that isn't angst?? its fuckin miracle everybody. so tbh i have no clue what this is but here ya go? idek. i mean its basically just 300 words of weird figurative language but fuck it. kudos and comments always appreciated!! hmu on tumblr @livings-just-a-waste-of-death


End file.
